The disclosure generally relates to pneumatic conveyance technology, and more particularly to feed vessels and systems for pneumatically conveying solid particles.
Feed vessels and systems for pneumatically conveying solid particles indicates devices or systems for transporting the solid particles from one place to another by the aid of gas. The pneumatic conveyance technology has many applications, and is particularly widely used in the coal gasification industry. For a traditional gasification system, one example of the solid particles to be conveyed is coal powder. The gasification feed system generally comprises a feed vessel and an output pipeline connecting the feed vessel with a gasifier. The feed vessel introduces the solid particles and a carrier gas. The carrier gas carries the solid particles to flow through the feed vessel and the output pipeline and finally enter the gasifier for generating syngas by partially oxidizing the solid particles.
One problem faced by current feed vessels or feed systems is that the flow rate of the solid particles (referred to as “solid flow rate”) is unstable in the feed vessel and/or the output pipeline. The unstable situation may be worse if the feed vessel is operated under a high pressure. The unstable solid flow rate tends to generate unexpected temperature fluctuation in the gasifier, which shortens the lifetime of gasifier and damages gasification performance.
Currently, there are various attempts at solving this problem. One prior way is adding a gas from the bottom of the feed vessels to fluidize the solid particles. Another way is to add inner construction to regulate the solid particles flow. However, these ways make some improvements to the stability, but have yet to satisfy the practical applications. Therefore, there is a need to provide improved feed vessels or feed systems that satisfy practical applications on the conveyance stability of the solid particles.